


Lightning Bolts

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [42]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, Family Fluff, Fun, Kid Fic, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Lizzie turns 13.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Lightning Bolts

Lizzie woke up at 8am and smiled knowing what day it was, her thirteenth birthday. She was officially a teenager. No more little girl, preteen, and tween. She was finally a teenager.

She sat up in bed and just took in her bedroom that now housed a teenager. Her style surely has evolved from when she was seven years old. Her room was no longer hot pink, she chose to change it to gray since it was more mature for a young woman like herself.

Anyway, Lizzie didn’t want to get out of bed just yet because she knew two very important people would be popping in to wish her a happy birthday so she just laid back down and went on her phone.

Not even ten minutes later, she could hear them talking just outside her door. She smiled to herself again and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Kurt and Blaine stood outside their daughter’s bedroom and were eager to wake her up. Kurt walked in first then Blaine followed.

They smile at each other seeing their angel asleep in her bed. Kurt went and sat down beside her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

Upon contact, her eyes opened and she smiled up at her parents.

“Good morning sweet girl. Happy birthday.” Kurt says in a soft voice. He pushed her hair out of her face and continued to smile down at his baby.

“Morning mom and thank you.” She sat up and gave him a hug then did the same for Blaine.

“Happy birthday baby.”

“Thank you daddy.”

“So, how does it feel to officially be a teenager?” Kurt asks.

“It feels pretty great. I’m not a little girl anymore.”

“You’ll always still be our little girl, Liz. No matter how old you are. You’re our only child so we still want to cherish it while it lasts.” Blaine says with a somber look on his face.

“I know daddy.” She says and grabs his hand. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. You still have me and you’ll always have me, just like I have you guys and I love you for that.” She pulls them both in for a hug and places a quick kiss onto their cheeks.

“We love you too baby.” Kurt says back to her and rubs his hand through her hair. “C’mon. Let’s go downstairs and I’ll make you whatever you want for breakfast.”

She took his hand and they all went downstairs. Lizzie’s face lit up when she saw the presents sitting on the table for her, waiting to be opened.

“Are these all for me?” She asks, looking at her parents.

“Mhm. You can open them now or after breakfast. Whatever you want to do.”

“Can I open them now?”

“Of course baby. Start with the small ones first and open the big one last, alright?”

“Sure. I can do that.” She smiles and sits down to open her gifts.

She opens the smaller packages which were a white gold necklace with a star charm, a new wildflower phone case and rose gold headphones. She then moved onto her bigger gift and slid it in front of her.

“Do you want me to open the card first?”

“Yes.” Kurt replies and smirks at his husband as Lizzie pulls the card off the box.

She opens the white envelope and pulls out the card. She opens that and starts to read what was written in Kurt’s handwriting.

**_Elizabeth,_ **

**_We cannot believe you’re thirteen years old today. The day you were born was by far the greatest day of my life. You made daddy and I the one thing we always wanted and that was to be parents. We are so proud of the person you are becoming. You’re such a beautiful, smart, talented, and kind girl. We hope you have the best birthday ever._ **

**_Love,_ **   
**_Mommy and Daddy_ **

She sets the card down and moves onto the biggest package that was wrapped perfectly with a bow.

She ripped the paper off and gasped at the white box in front of her with a MacBook Pro on the cover.

“Oh my god.” She turns looking at both her parents who were grinning from ear to ear much like her.

“Is this the one you wanted?” Kurt asks.

“Yes! Thank you! Thank you!” She jumps up and hugs both of them.

“You’re welcome. Daddy and I discussed it and we think you’re old enough now to have one but, you better take care of it and I don’t want you to use it until we get you a case that you like.”

“That’s okay! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Blaine hugs his daughter and kisses the top of her head. “Do you like the rest of your presents?”

“Yeah. They’re all great. Thank you guys so much.”

“You’re very welcome. Now, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Hmm. Lemon blueberry pancakes and cronuts.”

“That’s my girl.” Blaine winks at his daughter and she laughs at him.

“Anything else?” Kurt asks.

“Ooh and a side of bacon.”

“Okay. Why don’t you go bring these up to your room and I’ll work on breakfast.”

“Alright, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He says once again and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

She takes her gifts up to her room and quickly makes her bed, setting them nicely on top of her comforter then goes back downstairs.

**\---**

That afternoon found Kurt and Blaine hosting Lizzie’s birthday party/cookout. Really Kurt hosts while Blaine just sits around and talks to their family and friends. Anyway, they had the yard for this party since they left the city six years ago and moved down to East Hampton. They love it out here and are kinda glad they’re away from the chaos of the city.

Lizzie was hanging out with her friends and cousins by the pool. They all got out to dry off because Kurt announced they were going to be doing the cake soon.

Rachel and Quinn brought out her cake from the kitchen and put it one the table under the canopy. Kurt carried over the candles, knife, forks, and plates, setting them next to his daughter’s cake.

Lizzie came over shortly after with her friends and cousins following behind her. She stood by her cake and Kurt lit the candles for her, then signaled for everyone to start singing.

They all sing happy birthday to her and Kurt gets emotional while doing so, not wanting to believe his baby is already a teenager. Blaine notices and gives him a side hug then looks back at their daughter. “Make a wish babe.”

“What more is there to wish for? Every wish I’ve ever made has come true thanks to you guys.”

Everyone awes and Kurt lets out a choked sob giving his daughter a hug as his emotions just hit him full force. “I love you so much, Liz. More than you could possibly imagine.”

“I love you too, mommy.” She whispers into his ear.

They pull apart from their embrace and Lizzie is able to cut her cake so she can help Kurt serve their guests.

**\---**

Later that night, Lizzie was talking with her neighbor, Tyler and invited him over to hang out and have some food. She made sure it was alright with her parents first and of course Kurt was fine with it but Blaine wasn’t too fond of the idea, especially knowing she’s got a crush on him.

The group of teenagers came walking towards the adults and Lizzie opened the sliding doors into the house.

“Where are you guys going?” Blaine asks with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh, we were just gonna go hang out in my room. Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Kurt glares at his husband and Lizzie gives him the same look she shared with her mother.

“They’re not going by themselves, Blaine.” Kurt says motioning to their nieces and nephews who stood in front of them.

“Okay, but there better not be anything going on up there.”

“There won’t be, dad.” She says and they carry on walking inside.

“Lay off them a little. They’re just going to hang out, Blaine.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just very overprotective of her. I can’t even believe she’s already thirteen and crushing on boys.”

“Aww babe.” Kurt moves and sits on his husband’s lap, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck. “Try not to be so overdramatic about every boy she brings home.”

Blaine rolls his eyes at his husband. “I can’t make any promises.” He says and grabs onto Kurt’s ass, squeezing it.

“BABE!” Kurt giggles and smacks Blaine’s chest. “C’mon let's go join the rest of our friends over by the pool.”

“Kiss first.”

“God you’re so needy.”

“But you still love me.”

“That I do.” Kurt murmurs and gives Blaine a sweet kiss then gets off his lap, bringing him over to the other side of their yard.


End file.
